


The Long Journey Continues

by daviderl



Series: Gabrielle's Long Journey [3]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviderl/pseuds/daviderl





	1. Captured!

**The Long Journey Continues**

  
**Chapter One**   
**Captured!**   


 

Leaving the beach behind, Gabrielle cautiously walked along the path. It was obvious it was used frequently, so she constantly was looking behind her, far ahead of her, and listening for any sound that would indicate that there was anyone using the path. Twice she hid in the woods as small groups passed on their way to the beach.

"I know S’uu Ma told me to hide during the day and only travel at night, but I need food, water, and clothes. I know I won’t make it through another freezing night if I don’t find something else to wear. I hate to steal from these people, but I really don’t have a choice."

Eventually it got so that Gabrielle had to stay more in the woods than on the path. She was coming to a small village and there were more and more people using it. Just before she got to it, she crossed a small stream, and after drinking her fill, took the opportunity to fill her water skin with fresh water. Her next goal was food and clothing.

Staying just out of sight, she went from one small cottage to the next until she found one with laundry draped across one of the many bamboo fences that were that so common. She knew if she took anything, it would have to be something that wouldn't be missed. She decided to take a blanket to use as a wrap. There were four of them lying across the fence and she took the smallest.

Several houses down she found several pairs of trousers drying in the sun and took one of them as well. They were large on her, but by rolling up the legs and tying a length of vine around the waist, they would do. She found carrots, beans and cabbage in the gardens that were next to every house. After taking only a few of the vegetables from each, Gabrielle went deeper into the woods to eat her first meal in almost two days.

Gabrielle knew she would not be able to have a fire even if she had some way to start one, so she started gathering branches and sticks to build a windbreak. She found a natural depression and began to line it with leaves. Soon she had a crude but serviceable shelter for the night. The night was colder than she had expected, and more than once she wished she had taken more than the one blanket. The next morning she disassembled the windbreak and scattered it so no one would discover it, put two and two together, and start looking for her.

She was able to gather more of the carrots and beans from a few more gardens for breakfast. She then decided she needed to head back to the eastern coast. From there she would have to find some way to get onto another boat to cross the sea to the large island where Mt. Fuji was located. If she was to find Xena, that would be her starting, or ending point; she really didn’t have any idea where else to look. Making her way back to the eastern shore, Gabrielle stayed just inside the trees and traveled north until she came to one of the small fishing villages that dotted the beaches of the island.

"How will I ever find a boat that is going to the other island?" she wondered. "If I had anything of value I could try to bribe one of them to take me, but that would be taking a dangerous chance. Not that I have anything I’d be willing to part with, or is of any value to anyone but me. I guess I’ll have to try to stow away on one of them and hope for the best."

Waiting until after dark when the boats were in port, Gabrielle searched for one that looked large enough that she could hide on without being caught. Several times she was afraid she was discovered when she realized that many of them had the crew sleeping on board since they were only in port to trade goods for the fish they had caught.

She finally settled on one that seemed large enough that there were plenty of places to hide among the barrels and boxes of produce and other goods. And even though she barely spoke the language, she thought she understood some of the crew talking about going back home the next morning, to the north. Exactly what she was looking for!

 

For three days the small vessel sailed north hugging the coast, putting in at night and leaving again at dawn. Then they gradually turned northeast, passing a smaller island after several more days. Gabrielle heard one sailor tell another that in four more days they would reaching the large island.

Gabrielle congratulated herself for being able to conceal her presence, and still find enough food and water during the trip. She used a small pot she found to relieve herself during the day when they were out to sea, and there were plenty of opportunities at night when the crew were asleep, or passed out from the saki they drank with the evening meal. But when the small ship docked and began to unload its cargo, Gabrielle realized that her hiding place was about to disappear.

"What luck," she thought, when she crept as far back as she could and found extra ropes and nets to hide under, hoping in the very dim light of the hold she wouldn’t be discovered. With her hand on her Chakram, Gabrielle waited breathlessly for the ship to be unloaded, waiting to be found out. Then there was silence, and more silence. It seemed that the crew had gone home, leaving the ship docked in port, and empty.

Gabrielle waited until it was too dark to see and slowly crept to the opening in the deck that led to the outside. Keeping to the shadows she crawled to the gangplank, and when she was sure no one was around she made her way to the dock and then to land.

"Thank the gods," she said under her breath. "I made it."

"We wondered how long you would stay aboard the ship. We thought we would have to drag you off."

Gabrielle looked around for the directionless voice, her Chakram in one hand and her remaining sai in the other. Suddenly torches were lit and Gabrielle saw that she was surrounded by at least a dozen soldiers armed with swords and pikes.

"It would be foolish of you to resist. You would not want to die before your trial."

Gabrielle looked at the voice, it was the commander of the squad. Next to him was the man she recognized as the ship‘s captain.

"Did you think I was so stupid not to know I had a stowaway on my own vessel?" he said to her.

"You have committed many serious crimes," the commander continued, "Stowing away, stealing food, stealing water, and putting the crew and this respectable sea captain at risk for harboring a fugitive. Yes, we know who you are. You have come to damn the souls of our dead by taking away the spirit of the Warrior Woman."

Gabrielle could only stand and wait, hoping for an opportunity to escape.

"Before you try anything unwise, you will give up your weapons. You have no chance."

The commander signaled to one of his men, who walked toward Gabrielle with his hand out for her weapons. When he was within arm’s length, Gabrielle desperately pushed him and started to run, but before she was able to take a single step, she was hit across the side of the head from behind and knocked unconscious.

Gabrielle came to when a bucket of very cold water was thrown on her. She put her hand to her aching forehead and realized she was bleeding from her wound when she felt the sticky blood. Then she also realized she had been stripped naked. Her hand went immediately to her neck. The vial with Xena's ashes was gone!

"You are looking for this?" Someone asked.

Gabrielle looked up to see another soldier, a different commander or captain holding the precious vial. With a cruel smile on his face, he slowly uncorked the vial and poured the ashes out.

"NO!" Gabrielle yelled as she jumped up toward the captain.

Again she was struck in the head, this time from the front. Gabrielle fell backward, hitting the back of her head on the stone floor. Slowly sitting up, she wiped more blood from her eyes just in time to see him drop the vial to the floor. Gabrielle crawled toward vial and as she grasped it, the commander stomped on her hand, fracturing bones and crushing the vial, causing it to cut the palm of her hand and fingers. Gabrielle screamed out in pain, but she never let go of the pieces of the vial. She could hear the guards laughing along with the commander.

"You will be our guest until your trial. Then you will be beheaded for your crimes."

As the cell door was slammed shut, it was suddenly very dark. Gabrielle cradled her broken hand and the pieces as she wept from the pain. She felt warm drops hitting her hands but didn’t know if they were tears or blood. The back of her head throbbed as it had never done before.

 

Gabrielle had no idea how long she was alone with her agony. She thought she might have slept, but didn’t know. Then just as suddenly as it was slammed shut, the cell door was opened and a guard tossed in a small metal pot, and put down a small bowl of food. Again, the door was slammed shut.

Gabrielle crawled to the bowl, barely visible in very dim light that came in through a tiny window set high in the wall. With her good hand, Gabrielle scooped out the rice and put it in her mouth. And then spit it out when she realized it was swarming with maggots. She threw the bowl against the door and crawled back to the corner where she had been. Later she managed to find the small pot to relieve herself, but missed it as much as she hit it.

Gabrielle slept again, but she woke up feeling rats nibbling on her bloody forehead. She screamed as she batted at them, driving them away temporarily. More time passed. Another guard brought more rice. This time Gabrielle forced herself to eat the maggot infested rice, such was her hunger. But she immediately vomited it up. She slept again and again woke up feeling rats crawling on her. She fought them off for a second time.

A guard came to empty the pot and to leave a bowl of water. Despite its filth and sliminess, Gabrielle drank it, her thirst was greater than her hunger. Somehow she managed to keep from throwing up the water.

More time passed. Gabrielle found she didn’t even have the strength to crawl around to find the pot. She could only creep to the opposite corner to relieve her bladder or bowls.

Gabrielle dreamed horrible dreams of rats eating her head as it was paraded thru the streets of Japa on top of a spear, and Xena was smiling down from Mt. Fuji, saying everything was going to be all right.

As Gabrielle tried to eat the maggots and rice one more time, she began to cry uncontrollably as she vomited one more time.


	2. Ares and Xena

  
**Chapter Two**   
**Ares and Xena**   


"I can’t do this." she moaned. "How could I have ever thought I could be a Warrior? I’m not Xena, I never will be. What was I thinking? By the gods, how could I have been so -- so stupid and so reckless?"

((Have faith, Gabrielle. Have faith.))

"Xena? Is that you?"

((You must have faith, Gabrielle.))

"Faith? In What? My ability to screw up everything I try to do? I can’t be you Xena! I can’t do it alone! I’ve needed help from the time I left Japa going to Greece, and then coming back here again. If I had been you, I could have jumped on my horse and rode across the land without help from anybody. I should have taken Ares up on his offer to bring me back here. At least I wouldn’t be in prison with a death sentence hanging over me. Ares was right, I’m NOT a Warrior."

"Okay! That’s twice you’ve called my name!" Ares said as he flashed in. "It's kind of dark in here," he continued. With a wave of his hand the cell was as bright as daylight.

Then seeing the bloody Gabrielle, he said, "You look terrible, and you’re NAKED!"

Struggling to her feet, Gabrielle answered, "Yes, I am. So what of it?"

"Well, it’s just that I’ve never seen you -- this way before. I mean, I’ve seen Xena, and I’ve seen Hope, but never you."

"Fine! So take a good look!" Gabrielle put her arms out and slowly turned in a circle, barely able to keep on her feet.

"Had a good look?" she asked with venom in her voice. "No? How about another one?" And she turned around again.

"Okay, okay. I’ve seen enough."

"So why are you here?" Gabrielle asked as she fell back to the floor, unable to stand any longer.

"I heard you call me. It looks like you’ve gotten yourself into another situation here. Doesn’t look good from where I’m standing."

"So what am I supposed to do? BEG you to help me? Am I supposed to kiss your feet and plead with the mighty God of War to save me? Not a chance! I may be beaten and bloody, but I still have my pride when it comes to asking you for anything. Before I ask for your help, I’d rather they took my head."

Gabrielle fought to keep her voice from breaking.

"At least then I’d be with Xena. That’s what why I came here in the first place!"

"Oooh! Aren’t we the brave little Warrior?" Ares said sarcastically.

((ARES!!))

"Xena?"

((What are you doing to her? Can’t you see she needs your help?))

"Where are you? Why can’t I see you?"

((I don’t have a lot of strength here, but you’ve GOT to get her out of that hell hole!))

"She says she doesn’t want my help."

((So what? You want someone to beg you? Fine! Then I’m begging you! Please! I BEG OF YOU! Help her! Get her OUT of there!))

"Okay. I’ll do it. Where do you want me to take her?"

((Here with me on Mt. Fuji, at the Fountain of Strength.))

"We’ll be there before you know it."

((And Ares, get her clothes and her weapons while you’re at it.))

"Right! Clothes and weapons."

As Ares and Gabrielle appeared on the side of Mt Fuji, Xena was waiting. As a sudden gust of winter wind hit Gabrielle, she fell forward, but Xena was there to catch her.

As she carried Gabrielle to the Fountain, Gabrielle looked up at her, not believing her eyes, "Xena?" she asked weakly. "Is it really you?"

"It’s me." Xena answered setting her down at the Fountain.

Cupping her hand to scoop the water she told Gabrielle to drink. Three more times she gave her water. As Gabrielle grew stronger, Xena placed her broken hand into the Fountain and then tenderly washed the blood from Gabrielle’s head, letting the healing waters do their job healing the gashes on her head.

"Oh Xena! I can’t believe we're back together." Gabrielle said as she held Xena in an embrace she never wanted to let go of.

Together the two women clung to each other, feeling the love and exhilaration of finding each other again. As they slowly released the other, each ran their hands over the hair and face and arms of the other, looking into each other’s eyes as if there was nothing else on earth.

Gabrielle stood on her toes as Xena leaned down, and their lips met, softly at first, then with more intensity. Slowly their lips parted, briefly, and with one more tender kiss they backed away. Then Gabrielle was in Xena’s arms again, holding onto to her desperately, afraid of losing her again.

"I’m never leaving you again, you know that, don’t you, Xena?"

Xena smiled, but didn’t answer.

Another gust of frigid wind blasted the two, but only Gabrielle could feel the bitter cold. It was then that she realized she was wearing the coat Meg had given her. Further investigation revealed that not only did she have both sais, but also the Chakram, and the breast knife Abrias had given her, nestled snugly where it was supposed to be. The only thing missing was the broken vial, but with Xena with her it didn’t seem that important any more.

Gabrielle took out the breast knife and Xena looked at it with more than a little interest.

"That’s nice." She said to Gabrielle. "Mind if I look at it?"

Gabrielle handed it to Xena, who hefted it, checking its weight and feeling its balance.

"Not bad. A little light for my tastes, but probably just about right for you. A gift from some special someone?"

Gabrielle smiled, "You might say that."

And she slipped it back into its safe harbor. 

For a while nothing important was said, both were just content to be with the other. But eventually the talk turned to more serious things.

"But I’m here now," Gabrielle was saying. "Why can’t you come back with me?"

"Gabrielle, the only reason you can see me, and touch me, is because I’m here, on this mountain. I’m tied here because this is where I destroyed Yodoshi. If I leave then I’m only a spirit. Don’t you remember when I came to you while you were on the river bank?"

"I thought it was just my conscience talking to me."

"No. It was me. That was the only way I could get through to you, using your own thoughts. And then while you were locked in the cell. When I spoke to Ares, only he could hear me."

"But If you can’t leave with me, then I’ll just stay here with you."

"For how long? Sooner or later the soldiers will come looking for you."

"Let them. If they kill me, then we’ll be together forever."

"No, Gabrielle, it can't work like that. You have too much to live for."

"Xena, without you I have NOTHING to live for. Besides, Archangel Michael said I would find a way to redeem your soul and get you back into your body."

"Yes, I know. I heard what he said, through you. But I don't trust him. Too many times he’s tried to manipulate me for his own purposes."

"But he was only following the orders of Eli’s God."

"Maybe so, but I still don’t like his way of doing things. And speaking of those who do things their own way, I wonder what happened to Ares."

"I don’t know. Was he here?"

"Only long enough to bring you. Then he disappeared."

"Maybe he went back to Greece." Gabrielle suggested.

"No, he’s still here, I can feel him. He’s here somewhere."

"You’re right. I can feel him too, when I try."

Xena looked curiously at Gabrielle.

"I know." Gabrielle said. "Ares was as surprised as you are, as I am. I told him I thought it was the Chakram, maybe I was right."

Just then Ares flashed in. "Hey! I LIKE this place! It’s even better than Mt. Olympus. I feel, I don’t know, ALIVE!"

"Maybe it’s the cold mountain air.’ Xena suggested.

"Oh, it’s more than that. It’s like I’ve been half asleep all this time. Whatever it is, I want more of it! So, is our Little Warrior back to her old self?"

"Yes, Ares, I am." Gabrielle answered. "And I guess I should thank you, so - Thank You."

"That’s it? All I get is a lousy thanks. I think the least I should get is maybe - a kiss, or a hug. Something!"

"Fine," Gabrielle said with resignation, "How about a hug?"

"From you? I don’t think so." Ares said turning to Xena. "So how about it?"

"Sure, why not?" Xena said with the same resignation in her voice.

As they started to embrace, Xena jumped back as if hit by lightning.

"What?" Ares said, as startled as Xena.

"Ares! You’ve got to get away from here -- off this mountain! You’ve got to go back to Greece! Anywhere! Just GO!"

"What are you talking about? I just got here. Why would I want to leave?"

"Don’t you know? That feeling you said you’re getting - it’s Yodoshi! He’s infecting you! If you don’t leave now you’ll be just as evil he was. And with the powers you already have, you may be even worse. Can’t you understand? You’ve got to get away from here! And the sooner the better!"

"I don’t know, Xena, I kind of like it here. I told you, I feel good, better than good, I feel GREAT!"

"Ares, listen to me. . . "

"I’ve heard enough. I’m not going anywhere. Not for a while. You’ve got your little friend back, thanks to ME. Now just leave me alone. I’ve got some things to do."

Before Xena could say anything more, Ares flashed out.

 

"Xena, how could this happen? I thought Lord Yodoshi was dead, destroyed."

"Gabrielle, evil is not always completely destroyed. Sometimes it stays hidden, waiting for the right opportunity. You just don’t realize how evil Yodoshi was. Even I didn’t understand it until I became a spirit. The only thing I can compare it to is Dahak. Don’t you remember how it felt when you were in his power?"

"That’s something I’d rather forget if it’s all the same to you."

"Then you know what I’m talking about. Somehow Ares is becoming a vessel for Yodoshi. If I can’t convince him to leave before it’s too late, then he’ll have to be stopped, one way or another."

"What are we going to do?" Gabrielle asked.

"I don’t know, Gabrielle. I just don’t know."

"Gabrielle," Xena went on, "I have to leave you for a while."

"No! No, Xena. You’re not leaving me."

"I have to. I need to know what Ares is up to. I won’t be gone long, I promise."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Just try to stay out of sight. I’m sure by now soldiers are coming this way. Just stay hidden. I’ll be back soon."

Xena gave Gabrielle a quick hug and then vanished. Gabrielle took another drink from the Fountain of Strength and then climbed a little higher up the mountain to a perch that allowed her to better see anyone who might be coming.

Slowly the sun set and the temperature dropped drastically. Gabrielle snuggled down behind a boulder out of the wind, thanking Meg again for the warm coat. The next morning when Gabrielle awoke Xena still hadn’t returned.

"Too bad Xena didn’t think to have Ares bring some food when he got my clothes."

Gabrielle was starting to get really hungry again. The Fountain of Strength could only supply so much for so long; eventually she would have to eat.

The sun was starting to show over the peak of the mountain, midday, when Xena finally returned.

"Well? You were gone long enough. What’s with Ares?"

"Nothing good, I’m afraid. Yodoshi’s spirit has already done the damage. Ares is not himself anymore. I’ve never seen him like this. He is pitting allies against allies, brother against brother just to see them slaughter each other."

"He’s not devouring their souls, or anything, is he?"

"No. Not yet anyway. But who knows what he may end up doing. I’ve got to find some way to stop him, even if it means I have to .... even if It means I have to kill him."

"The Kutana?"

"No, it won’t work this time, there is too much of the Olympians in him. I’m not even sure if the Chakram could do it."


	3. Michael

  
**Chapter Three**   
**Michael**   


"Xena. It’s good to see you again."

Xena and Gabrielle spun around at the voice behind them.

"Michael!" They said at the same time.

"Gabrielle," he said, "I see you found Xena. Somehow I knew you would."

"Whadda ya want?" Xena said with hostility in her voice.

"Just thought I’d drop by to see how everything was."

"No." Xena said. "I know you better than that. You’re up to something. What is it?"

"Well, now that you mention it, there is a small problem that seems to have come up. It’s this thing with Ares and Yodoshi."

"I knew it!" Xena said with the satisfaction of being right. "What about them?"

"Well, it seems that my ... Boss, is getting a little worried that Ares, and his new-found evil spirit may be considering expanding his territory. He may want to try to take over the known world. And then there’s the concern that he may try to form an alliance with Lucifer. Which would mean that in the battle of Good versus Evil they would have the upper hand, which would not be a good thing for either heaven or earth."

"So what am I supposed to do about it? Once I away from this mountain, I have very little power."

"We’re very aware of your limitations. Therefore we have prepared a contract that you might be interested in."

"Go on."

"In exchange for returning you to your body, AND for returning the power to kill gods, you must agree to eradicate Ares."

"But what about all those souls?" Gabrielle asked.

"The redemption of their souls is a simple task for the God of Eli. That is the very least of the problem. So, Xena. Do we have a deal?"

"Now, let me get this straight. You will bring me back from the dead into my body, I will have the power to kill gods again, and you want me to hunt down and dispose of Ares."

"That’s the deal. Not too different from when we sent you to kill Caligula."

"What about Gabrielle?"

"What about her? She’ll still be with you, if you want to risk her getting killed while you battle Ares."

"I’ll take the risk." Gabrielle said. "We’re going to stay together, whatever happens."

"It’s up to you, Xena."

Xena looked at Gabrielle, weighing the pros and cons. Did she really want to risk Gabrielle’s life?

"No matter what he says, I don’t think Ares would kill Gabrielle," Xena told him.

"Maybe not, but innocent bystanders are killed all the time. It’s one of the facts of war. And believe me, this will be war." Michael said.

"Gabrielle, are you sure?" Xena asked.

"Where you go, I go."

"All right, Michael, we have a deal." Xena put out her hand. Michael smiled the kind of smile that made Xena suspicious, but she shook his hand anyway to seal the bargain.

"Just one more thing," Michael said. "Once Ares realizes you are mortal again and are trying to kill him, he’ll be coming after you, and Gabrielle. You might not want to let him know you have the Power until the actual moment you do him in. It might make things a little easier."

Xena was silent for a short while, thinking, then she asked, "So when is all this supposed to happen -- freeing the souls and restoring me to my body?"

"It’s already been done. Those souls have already found their redemption, and you are just as mortal as Gabrielle is. Of course you also have the power to kill gods."

"And archangels as well?" Xena asked with an wicked smirk on her face.

Michael began rising skyward.

"We have an agreement, Xena. Just be sure to keep your end of the bargain; we’ve already fulfilled ours."

As soon as Michael was out of sight, Gabrielle turned to Xena, holding out the Chakram to her. "I guess you’ll be wanting this back." She said.

"No, not really. Why don’t you hang on to it for a while? It looks good on you."

"Are you sure?" Gabrielle asked, not believing Xena was serious.

"Positive. If I need it, I know where it is."

"Well, okay." Gabrielle said, still a little unsure, and put it back on its hook. "So! Do you have a plan?"

Xena slowly withdrew her sword from the scabbard and ran her thumb along its edge. "I’ll just call Ares out, and when he shows up, you distract him and I’ll take care of the rest."

"Sounds pretty simple."

"The best plans always are."

"When do you want to do this?"

"Now’s a good a time as any.   ARES!    **A R E S ! !** "

In a bright flash of light, Ares appeared. "What is it? I do have things to do, you know."

Gabrielle took Ares by the elbow and turned him away from Xena. "I was wondering how this Fountain of Strength is going to figure in with your plans to take over the world."

"What?! What kind of stupid question . . . ."

Just then Xena struck Ares across the side of his head with the flat of her sword, knocking him to the ground. Before he could recover Xena was standing over him, straddling his chest, the point of her sword at the base of his throat.

Ares put his hand to his head and brought down bloody fingers.

"What’s going on?" He asked with uncertainty in his voice. "What are doing, Xena?"

"I told you to leave this mountain. I told you. But, no. You wouldn't listen to me. Why don’t people listen to me? You’re too far gone, Ares. You can’t be allowed to begin your bloody reign of terror. You have to die."

Confused, Ares touched his head wound again, then it dawned on him.

"You’re mortal again. And you have to power to kill gods again. But how?’

"The God of Eli." Gabrielle told him. "Remember? I told you about his power."

Ares looked back at Xena.

"You’re not really going to do this, are you?"

"I have to. I have no choice. I made a deal with Michael. It has to be done, and I’m the one to do it."

Ares laid back flat on the ground, trying to get away from the point of the sword, but Xena kept it at his throat. She pushed on it, and a small trickle of blood ran down Ares’ neck onto the ground.

As Xena and Ares locked eyes, Gabrielle waited for Xena to finish the job. But Xena only stood over him, not moving.

"What are you waiting for?" Gabrielle asked her. "Do it, Xena. Finish him off."

But Xena only stood and stared at Ares.

Gabrielle put her hand on Xena’s upper arm.

"Xena?"

Under her fingers Gabrielle could feel Xena’s rock-hard muscles quivering as if she were fighting herself, trying to force the tip of the sword into Ares’ neck, and at the same time trying desperately not to. Then the quivering became more intense. Suddenly Xena's arms were visibly shaking. Her grip on the handle of the sword loosened and at that instant Ares slapped the sword from Xena’s hands, and in a fiery flash was gone. Xena stared at her hands as if she didn’t know what had happened.

"I - I couldn’t do it." She whispered. "I couldn’t kill him."

"What happened?" Gabrielle asked. "Why couldn't you?"

Then as if a fog had lifted, Xena looked at Gabrielle. "I owe him."

"What? Owe him?" Gabrielle asked, confused.

"Yes! I owe him, for you, and for Eve. He sacrificed his godhood to save your lives. It’s a debt I can never repay. I’ll owe him for that - forever."

Gabrielle wanted to answer, but didn’t know what to say. Then from behind them a familiar voice rang out.

"Xena! I thought we had a deal! So what happened?"

As they turned to face Michael, Gabrielle said with a touch of anger and annoyance, "Do you always have to sneak up behind people like that?"

Ignoring Gabrielle, Michael repeated himself, "So what happened, Xena? You said you’d kill him. But you didn’t."

"I don’t know. I guess I just froze."

"Well, now he’s back on Mt Olympus. That’s where his power is, that’s where he’s the strongest. So what do we do now since it’s obvious we got the wrong person?"

"No. I can do it, I swear. I just need another chance."

"No, Xena, I don’t think you can. I think your feelings for Ares are just too strong."

"Feelings? What are you talking about?"

"It’s no secret that you and Ares have this love / hate thing going. You say you hate him, but when it comes right down to it, to care too much for him to kill him. I guess we’ll just have to put things back like they were and then find someone else. Maybe Hercules."

"You’re wrong." Xena said, with the strength of the old Xena in her voice. "I can kill Ares. Send Gabrielle and me to Mt. Olympus and I promise you, the next time we meet, Ares will DIE!"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
